Don't Stereotype Me
by Phenomstress
Summary: ***Chapter 7 New- Breakfast for Four?*** A different kind of wrestling story. Deals with the stereotypes a young woman feels when she's a part of the wrestling dream. (Staring: *-*Katie*-*Kane*-*HHH*-*Edge*-*Stephanie*-*Undertaker*-*And much more!!*-*)
1. Meet Katie

Title: Don't Stereotype Me  
Author: Miss Calysto-Helmsley  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the WWFE or Vince McMahon. Everything  
else is mine.  
Summary: A different kind of story  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Katie sat in her shower, letting the once hot water beat down on her body. She sat in  
comfort watching the blood from her legs run down the drain. She closed her eyes and let  
the water be her healer. When she finally shuddered from the cold water she decided to  
get out of the shower. She stood up and turned the plastic knobs. She pulled back the  
curtain and stepped out of the shower. She glanced in the mirror and stuck her tongue out  
at herself. She always believed that humor is life's candy. She walked into her adjoining  
bedroom and pulled on her baggy T-shirt. She pulled her wet stringy hair up into a  
ponytail and sighed. It had been a hard practice. Her bones ached and her skin was  
scratched and bruised, but she was happy.  
  
She leaned down in her chair and turned on the TV, with in an hour a news broadcast  
came on. Katie growled at the stuffy reporter on the screen talking about what seemed like  
a popular subject in her state. Backyard Wrestling. Katie took a sip of her orange juice as  
she listened to the news broadcast.  
  
"Hundreds of children are getting seriously hurt around the country due to imitating  
moves they see on professional wrestling. Many of these accidents occur in what are being  
called "Backyard Wrestling". Many parents are considering--"  
  
Katie turned off the TV and sighed. The phone began ringing. She reached blindly for the  
phone and answered.  
  
"Joe's Morgue, you slice 'em, we plant 'em."  
  
"Well someone is in a good mood huh, Katie?"  
  
"Hey Billy."  
  
"What's got your goat?"  
  
"Just the usual."  
  
"Ahh, how's your leg?" Katie glanced down at her leg.  
  
"Just peachy."  
  
"We're having practice again tomorrow, we got a show on Friday remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I got it."  
  
Katie said goodbye and hung-up the phone. Katie was a nineteen year old college student,  
with a special after school hobby. She was a backyard wrestler. Sort of. Her and the  
people she associates with have been doing it for years, and they were taught by people  
who knew what they were doing. She learned how to do things the right way. She had  
basic goals in life. Get into an Indy Fed, enroll into a wrestling school, and finally and  
most importantly join the WWF.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Katie had her boots laced and her hair tied tightly into a ponytail. Her match was next and  
something in the audience caught her eye. It wasn't abnormal for people to come and  
watch so Katie just pushed the thought out of her mind. But as her music started blaring  
from the radio system that Billy had set off, she noticed the man was allot taller and had  
allot of muscles. Katie was impressed easily but this guy caught her attention. She flashed  
him a bright smile and jumped in the ring. Being the tom boy that she was, Katie won her  
match easily, even though she was facing a guy.  
  
After the show was over, the tall man Katie had seen before made his way over to her. He  
smiled at her and she returned the favor.  
  
"My name's Mitch."  
  
"Mine's Katie."  
  
"Nice to meet ya, I was wondering if I could ask you a question."  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out suga." Katie's southern accent seemed to be extra thick when  
she was intrigued.  
  
"Well, I'm a scout for PWU, it's a wrestling school in Atlanta." Katie looked at him like he  
was insane.  
  
"I know what it is." Katie said still in shock. "I've been wanting to go, I've been saving  
money..."  
  
"I know it can be expensive, but you've got a lot of drive, and if your willing to take a  
chance with us, I'd be glad to sponsor you."   
  
Katie took all the information and cycled it through her mind, Mitch looked as if he was  
trying to surpress some laughter. She caught the image etched on his face and took a step  
back.  
  
"You sure this ain't no joke."  
  
"You have my word." He handed her an address and smiled one last time before walking  
away. "Show up in two days if you really want it."  
  
Katie watched him walk away and glanced down at the paper in her hand. She laughed at  
herself.   
  
"So Katie girl, you got the key to your dream in your hands and you still don't believe it's  
true." Katie said to herself. Hell, why not show up, what's the worst that can happen.  
  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
A/N--I don't know if their really is a PWU, I made it up, if their really is, please tell me so  
I can take it out of my story and replace it. (Don't want to be sued, can't afford it) *grin* 


	2. Katie and Kane

Two years. Two long years of training. And she wouldn't give up a minute of it. Katie had  
now been with PWU for two years, she would help out in house shows and have been  
asked to help train new female students. Which she was very content with, true her dream  
was taking longer then she thought it would be she was still heading for it. But she learned  
something. It takes time for female wrestlers to be discovered, the major federations were  
interested in eyecandy. Katie was far from a dog, mind you. She was very beautiful, and  
naturally busty. The only reason she kept being looked over was because when it came to  
wrestling she was all heart, she didn't want to have a slap fight with another female, she  
wanted to prove what she can do.   
  
But this is wrestling, it's hard for a beautiful 5'4" brunette not be considered anything but  
eyecandy. She knew it would take time before she was known for her talents, and she  
would be patient. Poor Mitch has been trying to get her hired by different federations, but  
after a few weeks they would ant her to become a valet, and a very temperamental Katie  
would wind up back at PWU. Today was going to change her life.  
  
Katie was standing beside one of PWU's many rings teaching some new female students.  
This was only their third day, and Katie already had a headache.  
  
"You have to bump Laura!"  
  
"I'm trying! Why do we have to learn this anyway! I'm going to be R.V.D.'s valet!"  
  
"Sure you are sweetheart, and when he's got a match and his opponent goes after you,  
what are you going to do?"  
  
"R.V.D. won't let him touch me." Katie closed her eyes and glanced toward the glass  
room to her left, she knew Mitch was in there probably laughing his ass off.  
  
"Laura, you need to know how to wrestle to get into wrestling."  
  
"Who says."  
  
"Tell ya what, if you can name one valet who never had to fight in a match, I'll leave you  
alone."  
  
Laura thought long and hard but to no prevail. She sunk her head and glared angrily at  
Katie, who just flashed her bitchy smile. Katie rolled into the ring were Laura and three  
other girls were standing.   
  
"Ok, again, this is a bump." Katie crossed her arms over her chest and flung herself down  
onto her back. She got up with ease and smiled at the four girls. She pointed at Bethany.  
  
"You try." Bethany nodded and imitated Katie nicely. Katie nodded and looked over at  
Ranya, she motioned for her to do the same thing. She did as she was told, Katie then  
turned to Sarah, and again the young woman took a bump. Then it was Laura's turn.  
  
"Take it."  
  
Laura glared bitterly at Katie and tried to take a bump, what she did was lay herself down  
gently and then hit her elbow against the canvas to make the noise of a bump.  
  
"There."  
  
"There what? What the hell do you call that?" Laura stood up and stuck her tongue out at  
Katie.  
  
"Oh that's mature, let me tell you something girlie, your going to be the kind of girl who  
sleeps her way into wrestling ain't ya?"  
  
"Katie!" Katie turned to face the two-way mirror that hid Mitch's office. She hated that  
mirror, because she knew damn well he was laughing right now. Katie turned toward the  
girls.  
  
"Go get a soda or something, and be back in ten minutes." As the girls left Katie walked  
over to Mitch's office and jerked the door open. Mitch was just as she expected, laughing  
behind his desk, but what she didn't expect to see was a rather large man sitting beside  
him. Katie was shocked but she tried to hide it.  
  
"Holy shit, do you know who you are?" Like I said, she tried to hide it.  
  
The larger man laughed and stood up. "I think so, my name is Glen Jacobs."  
  
"I know who your are Mr. Jacobs." He smiled and shook her hand. "You can call me  
Glen."  
  
Katie couldn't believe she was shaking hands with none other then the Big Red Machine,  
himself. Mitch smiled broadly at Katie.  
  
"Glen here has something to tell you Katie." Glen nodded.  
  
"I'm looking for some new talent to audition for Vince, and after seeing some tapes Mitch  
has sent me, I do believe I've found that talent. Would you be interested?"  
  
"Hell yeah, wait a minute, what kind of audition?"  
  
"You'd have to wrestle one of the Diva's so Vince, can see how your in ring performance  
is."  
  
Katie nodded and flashed a broad smile at the two men in front of her.  
  
"So Glen, when can we leave?" 


	3. Edge & Hunter

A/N- I dropped the NC-17 rating because that won't happen until later in the story.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
Katie was watching the clouds as the plane roared through the sky. Glen raised an  
eyebrow as he glanced over at her.  
  
"First time on an airplane?"  
  
"No, first time by the window." She said sweetly. Glen chuckled.  
  
"You fly allot in our kind of work." Katie sat back in her seat and glanced at Glen.  
  
"I think your the first person other then Mitch that thought I actually worked."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"They only think I cat fight, they think girls don't work when it come to wrestling."   
  
"You mean you don't cat fight? Wow, Vince will be mad at me."  
  
Katie's face grew white with worry. And then Glen started laughing.  
  
"It was just a joke."  
  
"Really funny." Katie narrowed her eyes at the big man, which only made him laugh  
harder.  
  
"We'll be landing in a minute." he said between chuckles.  
  
"Make sure your seat is in it's upright position." Katie said cheerfully. She was growing  
excited, she was almost there, which mean her dream was closer then it's ever been.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Katie and Glen walked into the huge building. Katie was in awe as she looked around the  
massive garage.   
  
"Why are we at this stadium?"  
  
"SmackDown taping is tonight, your going to be wrestling in the practice ring we use  
before the fans come in." Katie nodded and watched as Glen sat down in their rental car  
and put his mask on. He stood up and he smiled.  
  
"You should go without wearing your mask more often, you could use the tan." Glen  
narrowed his eyes at her and then she thought she caught him smile.  
  
"You ready?" Glen asked her. She nodded as they started making their way through the  
backstage area. Katie's head was buzzing. Glen had stopped several Superstars and  
introduced them to Katie. She just smiled and said hello. Her mind hadn't quite grabbed  
the concept that all of this was really happening. As they made their way inside the arena.  
The saw two people already in the ring practicing. As they got closer to the ring Katie  
finally made out the two wrestlers. Edge and Triple H.  
  
The two stopped practicing and glanced at the pretty young woman walking along side  
Kane. Edge smiled and jumped down off the apron.  
  
"My name is Adam." he said sweetly while holding out his hand.  
  
"Mine's Katie." She returned the gesture.  
  
"Are you here to cheer Kane on?" Edge asked trying to figure out why she was with the  
big red machine.  
  
"Well, that's not top on my list", she said getting an amused glance from Kane, "I've got an  
audition with Mr. McMahon."  
  
"Ahh, so your the new girl that we've heard about." Replied Triple H. He finally rolled out  
of the ring and held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Paul, most people just call me Hunter. Take your pick." He replied with a voice that  
didn't quite match his on camera personality. It sounded nicer.  
  
"I'm Katie, I think I'll call ya Hunter." Hunter and Edge both raised an eyebrow as they  
caught the honey dripped southern accent. Glen smiled. Katie caught all the looks and  
smiled with amusement.  
  
"I'm from Georgia." She replied. They all laughed.  
  
"We figured." Edge joked.  
  
They all turned when they saw Ivory walking down the ramp.  
  
"Are you Katie?" Katie nodded and Ivory smiled.  
  
"Well jump in kiddo, Vince is watching." Ivory replied as she rolled into the ring. Katie  
smiled and pulled off her sweatshirt revealing a tight fitting black tanktop. The boys all  
looked at each other.  
  
"I think I'll stay and watch." commented Hunter.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Edge and Glen said in unison. 


	4. Want A Beer?

The match had gone on for 8 minutes and 47 seconds and Ivory and Katie were circling  
each other once again. Ivory wiped the blood away from her mouth and smiled.  
  
"You'd make one hell of a good street fighter."  
  
Katie was laughing and favoring her left arm which had a nasty bruise that was very  
visible.   
  
"I must say, you didn't look this tough on TV." The guys had all gotten up from their seats  
by this time and are currently leaning against the apron. Ivory suddenly charged at Katie.  
Katie performed a perfect Russian leg sweep and knocked her to the ground. She then ran  
to the ropes and pulled off a move similar to Jericho's lionsault, except instead of landing  
crossbodied across the opponent, Katie landed on her knees, knocking all of the wind out  
of Ivory. Katie covered and Edge jumped onto the ring and counted. 1! 2! 3! Hunter made  
a "ding ding" sound which made everyone laugh. And Katie stood up smiling. She heard  
clapping echoing throughout the arena and glanced up to see Vince McMahon sitting on  
what looked like the fiftieth row. He made his way down to them and smiled at Katie.  
  
"Congratulations young lady."  
  
"Thank you sir." Katie was in awe of standing in front of Vince himself.  
  
"What do you call that move of yours?"  
  
"I don't really have a name for it." She said innocently.  
  
"Well we'll have to come up with one for you. I'd like for you to come to my office after  
the taping and we'll work out a contract, until then, you can look around and enjoy the  
show." he said with a smile and walked away.  
  
"Well, now that your one of us, what do you want to do now?" Glen asked.  
  
"I am kinda thirsty." Katie said honestly.  
  
Glen smirked, "I know just the place."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"So then I was like, baby, you so fine, how about you let me show you why they call me  
the "Big" Texan!" Bradshaw bragged.  
  
Everyone laughed. Katie had found herself in the locker room of none other then the APA.  
Well, she said she was thirsty. Hunter chugged back a beer and then glanced over at Katie.  
  
"What are you going to call yourself?"  
  
"Pretty."   
  
"Very cute, but what wrestling name would you choose for yourself if you had a chance?"  
  
"She'll call herself, Ms Venus Asskickus." Edge said trying for a joke. Instead everyone  
just stared at him.  
  
"No thanks Andrew, I don't think that would look good on a T-shirt."  
  
"Oh, you mean like WHAT?!" Replied Edge, which finally got everyone to laugh.  
  
"That catch-phrase pisses me off." Glen said between gulps.  
  
"It's funny sometimes, but mostly it's growing old." Hunter commented. No one really  
noticed that the whole time Edge and Kane were talking he was slowly sliding closer to  
Katie.  
  
"Say what ever ya'll want! You know that you do it too sometimes! Austin will say  
something on TV and you'll say WHAT!? before you can even stop yourself." Katie said  
while laughing. They all hung their heads a little and Katie knew she was right.  
  
"You want a tour?" Hunter said completely out of subject. Katie just smiled.  
  
"Sure suga, lead the way." She stood up and walked out of the room, with Hunter on her  
heals. Glen looked over at Bradshaw and Edge.  
  
"He doesn't really think we didn't notice him moving closer to her did he?" Bradshaw  
shrugged but Edge looked a tad miffed.   
  
"She's hot, and she's really nice, which is a rare combo, if Hunter thinks he's got a shot  
with someone like her, he's out of his league!" Glen nodded.  
  
"He want get anywhere, especially not after his billion dollar girlfriend gets a good look a  
her new competition." Bradshaw replied. Glen looked a little lost in thought. He didn't  
want a sweet girl like Katie falling for someone like Helmsley. Maybe he had to interfere  
with their little tour. The Big Red Machine simply got up and walked out of the room. 


	5. Want Some Candy?

Hunter and Katie were walking around the backstage area and Hunter was introducing her  
to more people. Katie's eyes lit up when they passed a vending machine.  
  
"You hungry?"   
  
"Yeah, I didn't eat on the plane, I was too nervous."  
  
"We've been to this arena lots of times, I'll show ya a secret Shawn showed me."  
  
"Would that be the infamous Shawn A.k.a the "Heart Break Kid"?" Hunter nodded and  
winked at Katie. Katie followed Hunter down a flight of stairs to a small blue door.  
Hunter tried to open the door but it was locked.  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Don't tell me your going to give up that easy." Katie said with her southern drawl. Katie  
bent down and pulled a bobbypin out of her hair and then glanced up at Hunter.   
  
"I don't suppose you have a knife do you."  
  
"I am a guy aren't I?" He said sarcastically and pulled an army knife out of his back  
pocket. Katie used the knife and the bobbypin to break into the room. Hunter laughed as  
he saw Katie's face.   
  
"This is where they store all the food." Katie nodded.  
  
"I got that much Hunter, thanks."   
  
Katie and Hunter each grabbed a bag of chips and ripped them open.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Glen was walking around asking people if they had seen Hunter. He was getting no where,  
that is, until he heard a shrill woman's voice behind him.  
  
"Glen have you seen Hunter?" Stephanie asked. Glen knew she couldn't see his smile  
through the mask so he smiled even wider as he turned around.  
  
"Haven't seen him since he took the new girl out on a tour."  
  
"What new girl?" Stephanie asked her voice beginning to rise.  
  
"This really pretty southern girl that Vince hired today, I was looking for her so I could  
give her some pointers but hunter took her on a tour, haven't seen them for a while."  
  
Stephanie's eyes narrowed as she looked up at Glen.  
  
"When I find them I'll inform her that you would like to see her." Stephanie said through  
gritted teeth. She turned to walk away as Glen tried to keep from laughing.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Hunter and Katie are having a very interesting conversation as they were enjoying they're  
second bag of skittles.  
  
"So Katie, you got a boyfriend?" Katie flashed an amused smile at Hunter.  
  
"Your very blunt aren't you?"   
  
"It's what I'm known for." Hunter said with a smirk.  
  
"Well, the answer is no." Hunter raised an eyebrow and smiled.  
  
"What are you smiling at, I thought you were married." Katie said with a grin.  
  
"On camera, but we do date in real life." Katie's turn to look smug.  
  
"So why have you been flirting like a little high schooler." Hunter stopped eating and  
stared at Katie.  
  
"I have not been flirting!"  
  
"You lie!" Katie started laughing and Hunter grabbed her and started to tickle her. Katie  
started screaming with laughter and tried to struggle away. Hunter wrapped his arms  
around Katie and they both stopped inches away from each other. Hunter stopped tickling  
her and smiled.   
  
"Got ya."  
  
"Uh-huh." Katie stepped on Hunter's foot and he quickly let go. She started laughing and  
ran out of the room. Hunter chased her down the hallway and when he got to the top of  
the stairs he stopped when he heard a familiar voice talking to Katie.  
  
"Hello, my name is Stephanie McMahon." Steph said in false interest that Hunter quickly  
caught.  
  
"My name is Katie, it's a pleasure to meet you." Katie on the other hand was sincere.  
  
"Oh, *your* Katie! Glen was looking for you, I think he's in the cafeteria."  
  
"Oh, thank you Stephanie." Hunter heard Katie walk down the hallway and with in two  
minutes he heard a low angry voice.  
  
"Come on out Hunter, I know your there!" Stephanie wasn't happy.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Glen was sitting next to Mark when Katie came walking into the room. And Glen glanced  
over at Mark and nodded. Mark turned to see this new girl and then turned back to Glen.  
  
"You were right, she's really pretty."  
  
Katie made her way over to the table and sat down next to Glen, and when she noticed  
who was sitting at the table her eyes grew wide.  
  
"Holy Shit, I'm sitting at a table with the Brothers of Destruction!" Glen and Mark  
laughed and Mark held out his hand.  
  
"Hi, you must be Katie, and my name's Mark Calloway." The Undertaker said with his  
deep voice. Katie grinned and shook his hand.  
  
"So Katie, I hear you a hell of a harcore wrestler." Mark said.  
  
"Thats what I'm told." Katie said with a wicked grin.  
  
"She's great you should see her. Body of an angel and the spirit of a devil." Glen said with  
a smile. That got a big grin out of Katie and caused Mark to look strangely at Glen.  
  
"And with that said, I think I'll leave you two to talk." Mark said as he left the table. As he  
was leaving he passed by Stephanie and Hunter, Stephanie looked mad Mark thought.   
  
Stephanie and Hunter sat down at a table and Hunter was straining his hearing to hear  
what glen and Katie was saying.  
  
"So Katie, I was wondering, do you want to go get dinner after the tapping tonight, and  
after you talk to Vince of course." Katie smiled.  
  
"Sure Glen I'd like that."   
  
Hunter clenched his fists together. And then he realized he was still straining to listen  
when Stephanie screeched at him causing him to flinch.  
  
"What Steph?"  
  
"You weren't listening!"  
  
"I was thinking about my match tonight." Steph's face softened.  
  
"Oh, OK." Steph smiled and Hunter rolled his eyes when he was sure she wasn't looking.  
Hunter wondered, maybe he should go out to dinner after the tapping to, just to relax of  
course. 


	6. Dinner and Breakfast

Katie yawned. She was growing tired, it had been a long day. She was sitting in Vince  
McMahon's office filling out paperwork and signing contracts. She was to make her debut  
in about two weeks on a very special RAW.  
  
"Are you OK?" Vince asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little wiped out from the trip." She said honestly. Vince smiled and nodded  
with understanding. Katie had finished with her paperwork and politely said goodbye to  
Vince and walked out into the hallway. Where Glen was waiting for her.  
  
"Hey, you ready?" Katie smiled and nodded.  
  
"Where are we going to dinner?"  
  
"Do you like Red Lobster?"  
  
"Wow! I love it!" She said sweetly.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Glen held the door open for her as they entered the restaurant. People were slightly taken  
aback at the rather large man that was entering the door, the hostess was obviously a fan.  
She walked up to Katie and Glen with a smile on her face and she seated them rather  
quickly. She stood there for a moment before finally speaking.  
  
"May I ask you a question?" She directed to Glen.  
  
"Sure, but I think you probably know the answer." He said jokingly.  
  
"So..." her voice dropped to almost a whisper, "are you Kane?" Glen smiled and nodded  
and the young woman asked him for an autograph. Katie just smiled sweetly at her. She  
knew that this would happen to her soon enough. As the young woman left, Katie smiled  
at Glen.  
  
"See, people recognize you without the mask on." Glen smiled.  
  
"Most people are surprised that I'm not really burned."  
  
"I would've been, if I hadn't of seen you wrestle as Diesel." Glen couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"That was a long time ago."  
  
"Yeah, I think the Big Red Machine suits you more."  
  
Glen raised his drink to Katie and smiled. "I think being with you, suits me well too."  
  
~*~*~*~  
After they ate, Glen was walking with Katie back to the hotel that all of the Superstars  
were staying at. Katie started to unlock her door but slowly turned to face Glen.  
  
"I had a good time."  
  
"Me too." Glen leaned down and kissed Katie lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Goodnight Katie."  
  
"Goodnight Glen."   
  
Katie opened her door and closed it. She leaned back against the closed door. She was in  
a state of awe. She couldn't believe that this was her new life. She chuckled to herself.  
This must be what Nidia and Maven felt like.  
  
~*~*~*~  
Katie had gotten up rather early to workout. It was a habit she had picked up a long time  
ago. She glanced at her watch. It was four in the morning, that gave her a good hour of  
solitude to work out.  
  
Or so she thought.  
  
Katie walked down the long hallway leading to the hotel gym. She opened the door and  
was rather surprised to see someone lifting weights. But when she realized who it was, she  
knew it probably wasn't that unusual.  
  
"Hi Hunter." Hunter turned around sharply but then smiled when he saw who it was.  
  
"Hey Katie." Katie just nodded and walked over to an exercise machine and started  
punching in numbers. When she was satisfied with the time and weight specifications, she  
went to work on her as. Hunter walked over and sat down beside her.  
  
"I thought I was the only idiot that worked out this early."  
  
"You are, I'm not an idiot." Katie said sarcastically. Hunter smirked and got up and  
continued lifting weights. Katie managed to glance over at him. She noticed the scar on his  
knee.  
  
"Does it still bother you?" She asked quietly.  
  
Hunter didn't know what she was talking about at first but then followed her gaze to his  
knee.  
  
"Ahh, not really, it's still a little tender sometimes, but it's nothing I can't get through." He  
said confidently. The he glanced up at Katie.  
  
"You ever been hurt bad."  
  
She nodded slowly.  
  
"It wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed to go through a table that had been set on  
fire. I know it sounds stupid, but I've done it so many times, and there really is a secret of  
doing it right. But some idiot had spilled gasoline on the ground, and when I went through  
the table I was fine. And everything was going to plan ya know?" She let a long sigh  
before continuing. "My leg landed on the spilt gas and before anyone knew what happened  
my leg ignited." She stopped her machine and raised her pant leg. Hunter could just make  
out the barely visible scar.   
  
"Must've taken a lot surgery."  
  
"It did, but It's allot better."  
  
"Not many people go into this business knowing about all the stuff that can go wrong."  
Hunter said softly.  
  
"Yeah, then there's people like us right? That just do it for the pure love of it. Pain,  
suffering, it's all worth it in the end."  
  
Hunter smiled he'd never meant anyone who felt that way beside him. At least not a female  
anyway. Stephanie always wanted to go shopping, and lately, all she's been wanting is for  
him to take her down the aisle for real. Hunter was no where ready for that, at least not  
with Steph.  
  
"Katie?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You want to go have breakfast a little later."  
  
Katie thought about it for a little while. She didn't know really what the deal with Glen  
was, she didn't know him for that long, and even though they'd gone out to dinner last  
night, she didn't know if that made her off limits or not. She finally came to a decision.  
  
"Sure Hunter."  
  
Hunter smiled broadly. If Katie had been more awake, maybe she would've remembered a  
very important fact, besides Glen.  
  
Stephanie McMahon. 


	7. Breakfast for Four?

Katie and Hunter walked down the hallway towards the small cafeteria. She wiped some  
of her sweat away with a towel and then threw it in a near-by hamper.  
  
"Good aim."  
  
"Thanks." Katie smiled back at Hunter as they walked over to a small booth. Katie  
glanced around and saw several other superstars. She glanced down at her watch and  
Hunter chuckled.  
  
"Not many of us sleep in." She nodded.   
  
Mark was sitting at a table reading a local newspaper and drinking his coffee. He glanced  
up and saw Katie sitting with Hunter. "What the hell?" he asked himself. He knew Glen  
really liked her and now the resident pretty boy was moving in on her. Mark simply folded  
up his paper and sat it down on the table.  
  
"Katie!" Katie turned sharply to see who had called her and saw the Undertaker.  
  
"Hey Mark." She greeted happily. She motioned for him to come over. And Hunter  
growled, too bad Katie didn't hear him. Mark walked over and sat in the booth next to  
Katie. He glanced up at Hunter and smiled. Both men knew why Mark was there, and  
Hunter was not happy. He leaned back in his booth and crossed his arms and kept his eyes  
locked on Mark.  
  
"So how you doing this morning?" Mark asked, turning his attention to Katie.  
  
"I'm doing fine, got a little early morning workout, that's where I ran into Hunter." Katie  
said happily. Mark nodded. Hunter was growing annoyed at the interuption.   
  
"I'm going to go grab a paper." He said as he got up from the table. Katie and Mark  
nodded to him as he walked off. Mark turned to face Katie again.  
  
"So what's going on with you and Glen?"  
  
"Glen? I don't know, we had a nice time at dinner last night." Mark raised an eyebrow and  
Katie laughed.  
  
"It was innocent Mark."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Glen walked into the cafeteria and saw Mark and Katie. Normal men would get angry, but  
Glen trusted mark with his life so it was no biggie. Glen scooted into the booth in front of  
Katie and Mark.  
  
"Hey little brother." Mark said mockingly.  
  
By this time Hunter was walking back over to the table, but before he could say anything  
he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around to see his girlfriend Stephanie. Oh yeah, he'd  
forgotten about her.  
  
"Hey Huntsie!"  
  
"Hi Steph."  
  
"I was on my way for some early morning shopping, come with me" Hunter was about to  
ask her why when he glanced back at Katie's table. he knew he'd have no chance of talking  
to her with the brother's of destruction at her elbows.  
  
"Sure Steph." Before he could change his mind, Steph dragged him away. 


End file.
